1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting projector of the type disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,119 and intended more particularly for surgical theatres or rooms.
With this specific object in view, this lighting projector is designed with the purpose of eliminating cast shadows and providing a uniform illuminated field or area of high luminous intensity or candlepower, with a cold light and a minimum cross-sectional obstruction area.
For this purpose, the projector according to the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,119 consisted of a plurality of basic elements extending radially outwards from a central point, each element comprising in turn, in the direction from the centre to its tip or outer end, a light source, a frosted zone or surface located in close vicinity of said light source, and an optical system adapted to form the image of said frosted zone on the plane to be illuminated after reflecting the light beam from said source onto an inclined mirror.
Thus, the field or plane contemplated is illuminated by the light beam issuing from the various basic elements constituting the projector, the mirrors being properly oriented so that the axes of said light beams will converge towards a same area or spot corresponding to the centre of the field to be illuminated. All the light sources are grouped at or near the centre of the projector and may be mounted within a single casing, thus facilitating the dissipation of the heat generated by said light sources.